Maybe You're Gone
by Breen Elodie
Summary: ON HOLD! We had nothing left to lose. Our friends and family deserted us, and we were angry. A run in saved us. How could we not turn to each other and become what we now are? Rated for drugs, sex, violence, language, you know, all the good stuff.


Maybe You're Gone

Summary:

We had nothing left to lose. Our friends and family deserted us, and we were angry. A run in saved us. How could we not turn to each other and become what we now are?

Warnings:

Just as a warning for the readers of this story, this deals with some mature subject matter. Sex (not explicit, sorry), alcohol/drugs, violence (a little graphic – think Chuck Palahniuck), profanity, psychological problems, and just generally growing up will ensue. You know, all the good stuff about life. If any of that bothers you, this may not be the story for you. Some "fluff," more violence.

The format is a little different than I am used to. It's all in flashback and the POV interchanges a lot. I hope you can keep up. It will only be from Draco and Hermione's POV so it shouldn't be that confusing.

* * *

This Time of Night

Hermione

We did it again tonight. I must be insane. He is still here, sleeping peacefully, as though we have never hated each other, and have always been in…I still can't say it, or even think the words. My legs are still wrapped around his waist, and my arms around his long neck. His head is resting on my chest and I can feel his breath. Draco. That name was worthy of being spat out as if it were bile.

I suppose you all want to know what is going on and why I share a bed with Draco Malfoy almost every night. But where to start? These past months have been a blur of excitement that it is hard to say when all of this happened. So much so, that I can't even remember the simplest things anymore. The supposed beginning seems as good a place as any…

* * *

Draco

…We did it again tonight. Damn! When the hell did all of this happen? How can I have

forgotten who I once was because of this silly girl? Hermione. The thought of her was enough to make any sane man shutter with contempt and disgust.

She dosed off afterwards, with me still in her arms, as though needed me. I took the moment to appreciate her natural beauty in the moonlight, like I have done so many times before. Her long, brown hair sparkles and her soft, sensuous lips are curved up ever so slightly. What is she dreaming of?

I hadn't always noticed her beauty. I have long thought her ugly, and incredibly plain.

What changed my mind you ask? Well…

* * *

Hermione

…I was in a very good mood on the train to Hogwarts. Ron had been brave enough to make the first move, and we have been together since the end of summer. I was also Head Girl, though that was to be expected.

I cared for Ron more deeply than I have cared for any person, other than Harry and my family of course, but that is a different kind of love, you know? He isn't the smartest person I know, but his kind heart and bravery had always impressed me and it didn't hurt that I found him attractive. I could get lost in his liquid eyes if I looked long enough.

This year promised to be a difficult and eventful year, what with the war approaching and so many people fighting. I was absolutely dreading the entire ordeal. Even though the thought of the war spoiled my mood, I decided that it was not here yet, and it was no good getting upset about it. A shock I know. Little miss Granger not wanting to prepare an eternity for something? By the end of this story, that will seem so insignificant. In order for me to help you understand what it going through my head, you need to forget the me you think you know.

I was curious about where our "favorite" Slytherin was. Harry told Ron and I everything that he saw up on the Astronomy Tower. I didn't expect to see him this year.

I found Ron and Harry in a compartment with Ginny and Neville. They had saved me a spot.

"Morning Hermione," they all said. Ron patted the seat next him, and I went in and sat down.

"Morning," I replied cheerfully.

Ron picked up my hand kissed gently. The gesture, to me, was heart warming and I thanked him by kissing his cheek. I soon would learn that "polite affection" wasn't going to be enough for us to last…

* * *

Draco

…The summer passed as it usually did. Boring and hot. Though one thing, one terrible thing, made it go by even slower than it normally did. My father had been set free from Azkaban. This was not good news. He had gotten off on a loophole of the bribery sort. I knew certain things would happen now that he was free, but looking back, I didn't really care much about anything except power and myself. Though I hated him, father always did have this air that commanded fear and respect that I admired. His greatest wishes were my greatest wishes. His greatest wish was for his only son, to become a mindless kamikaze servant to the Dark Lord; a Death Eater. And he got it; he just didn't know it.

I was in a bad mood when I got on the train to go back to this damn school. Why can't it be more like…Durmstrang? How had I been allowed back after what I nearly did last year? No one knew. As far as anyone was concerned, I was in the Slytherin Common Room. All I did was escape from Snape and hide out at Malfoy Manor for a bit. Besides, who would come looking for a student?

Anyway, I made my way through the crowd, proudly showing off my Head Boy badge. If there was one thing I liked about this school, it was that people cower before you and all you have to do is project strength, and be willing to throw your power around. Believe me, I was more than up to the task of asserting my so-called "authority."

As I walked along the hall of the train, I felt something grab my arm and suddenly I found myself being spun around and facing my girlfriend, at the time, Pansy.

"Draco, I have missed you," she replied leaning in close so that I would catch her alluring scent. Hmmm…she was wearing vanilla. She wasn't a complete tramp, though she often looked like one. However, she was beautiful; in her own made-up way.

She began dragging me towards the bathroom. I knew what she wanted. She only wore vanilla when she wanted sex, and I usually gave it to her, but today she was going to be disappointed.

"Pansy, not now. I just want to find a compartment and be alone for a bit," I lied like a pro. Well, I am a pro.

The truth was, I didn't want to sleep with her anymore. She was too easy. I don't mean she slept around, but she was never a challenge to get into bed. I didn't even want to be with her anymore. She wasn't interesting, and we never really talked. Just sex.

I saw her ruby red lips pout.

"Oh but Draco," she purred as she stepped closer and began to whisper in my ear, "I have learned something new over the holidays. Care to try it?"

"No thanks, Pans," I shrugged her off and she looked hurt for a moment and then went off in a bit of a huff. Oh well, at least I won't be bothered…

* * *

A/N: Okay, my latest story! The POV will be changing a lot. Basically, the format alternates between Hermione and Draco. The whole story is a flash back. I am not certain what to do when I get to the beginning point, so we shall see where it goes. 

I will do my best to not make this a melodramatic, teen angst ridden story. I generally hate those. There will be more than a few lighthearted moments; because life doesn't suck, people do, and there is a lot of good in this world. I want this to be real and I hope that I can pull this off!

I am going to take this slow and only do one chapter at a time. I am still not finished writing it, and I can actually see where some of this stuff is going, but it will take a long while. So please bear with me, I think you will find this interesting. I hope this will be better than my other stories. We'll see. Thanks so much for taking the time to read this. It means so much to me.


End file.
